kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Yui
is a main character in Kamiwaza Wanda and Yuto's younger sister. Yui is part of Yuto's family of four. She first appears in Episode 01. She is voiced by Misaki Kuno. Her full name is Yui Kamiya. Personal Appearance Yui is a young girl with blackish-blue ponytail hair and brown eyes. She wears a long-sleved pink dress, dark-blue leggings and red shoes with white laces. During the summer, Yui wears a white shirt and a pink overal dress. Personality Yui has a cheery personality. In the original anime series, she's been drawing pictures of Wanda. Her favourite Promin is Zuzumin. Relationships * Yuto (older brother) * Yuuka Kamiya (mother) * Hiruto Kamiya (father) * Yui's friends (best friends) * Wannosuke (deceased pet dog) * Wanda (crush) * Mako (friend) * Zuzumin (favourite Promin) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Yui makes her debut in episode 1 when she and her brother Yuto go out to look for a new pet dog to replace their family's deceased one Wannosuke. However, she and Yuto encounter Wanda and they mistook him for a replacement pet dog. Yui really likes Wanda so much that she has a crush on him. In episode 2, Yui woke Yuto up. She then took Wanda downstairs to show him to her parents. Yui went out with her parents in episode 3, letting Yuto and Wanda look after the house. When she came back with her parents, the house was quite messy thanks to the 5 Bugmins that Yuto had captured and debugged. Yui went the Kirakira Amusement Park along with Wanda in episode 4. She later reunited with Wanda after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Railmin. In episode 5, Yui was seen at home drawing when her crush Wanda went mad over Yuto being missing. She then told him that her brother Yuto is at the riverside having a barbeque with his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu as well as Shuu's parents. In episode 6, Yui was going to watch Mirai doing her practice when Bug-Micmin forced Mirai to sing like a karaoke queen. In episode 9, Yui finds Wanda in Yuto's bedroom and hugs his tail. She was then amazed when her brother Yuto summons all the Promins he has so far. Yui holds Zuzumin in her arms. Later, Yui got very upset after Wanda was sent flying from Kirakira First Street by Bug-Jetmin, who was invisible due to not being revealed, and a flying tempura. Hiruto Kamiya, Mirai and Shuu all help Yui look for Wanda in episode 10. They found him later on. In episode 11, Yui was shocked due to Wanda being faceless so she, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu all have to take turns to redraw Wanda's face. Her take on redrawing Wanda's face is like when she draws Wanda on her pictures. Later, Yui used her take again before she, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda reunite with Yuto. Yui and her crush Wanda at the countryside along with her brother Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu in episode 12. In episode 16, Yui had her summer hat blown off by the wind and Shuu retrieved it back for her. In episode 26, Yui, along with Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, was turned into a round ball by Bug-Coromin. She returned to her normal self after Bug-Coromin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Yui gave Gosei-Stopmin a high-five in episode 28. In episode 30, Yui gave a bouquet of flowers to Takezo Panda. In episode 32, Yui was worried about her crush Wanda who was mistaking Mirai's pet cat Momotaru for a female cat thanks to Bug-Heartmin. She then reunties with Wanda after they found out that Momotaru is a male cat. Yui made an origami paper pug which came to life by Bug-Origamin in episode 33. Along with Mirai, Shuu, Souma, Nicole, Wanda, Turbomin and Zuzumin in episode 36, Yui helped Yuto deal with Bug-Penmin, Bug-Gymmin, Bug-Tafumin and Bug-Meganemin. Yui was seen helping her mother Yuuka Kamiya doing the cooking in episode 38. When everything at Kirakira First Street went crazy in episode 46, Yui was feeling upset. She later helped Yuto, Masato, Mirai and Shuu summon Wonder-Promin. In episode 47, Yui wished her brother Yuto good luck on his space journey. Later, Yui was about to give a box of chicken karage bites to her crush Wanda but she was still sad, thinking about that Wanda couldn't come back to Earth. In the end, Yui, along with Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, reunite with Wanda because there were still some Bugmins remaining on Earth. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Yui made her debut at the end of chapter 05 when her mother Yuuka Kamiya told Yuto and Wanda that it was too late when Detokkusu Komatsu came to Hobby Kamiya for dinner. In chapter 13, Yui and her friend Mako are seen playing with Terara, Megaga and Gigaga who have now turned back into toys. Trivia * You might know that if Yui becomes the next Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, her Promin buddy would be Zuzumin because he's her favourite Promin. Counterparts * Diana (Sailor Moon series, both are young and most often stay with their mothers Yuuka Kamiya and Luna and fathers Hiruto Kamiya and Artemis) * Chamametchi (Tamagotchi series, both are little sisters of Yuto and Mametchi) * Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both have ponytails; Yui's ponytails are shorter than Cylindria's) * Pinga (Pingu series, both are younger sisters of Yuto and Pingu) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005), both can draw pictures using the crayons) Gallery Yuto, His Family, His 2 Friends And 3 Kamiwaza Teammates.jpg Bug-Coro approached.PNG Wanda Ho Mirai, Shuu and Yui.PNG Yui holding Wanda.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Wanda,_Yuto_and_team_covering_their_ears_while_Gakkimin_fainted.PNG Wanda,_Yuto_and_Yui_encouters_Bug-Memory.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Zuzumin_yay_with_Yui_while_holding_him.PNG Yui And Wanda.jpg Yui_holding_Wanda_closer.PNG Yui And Her Parents With Some Chicken Karage Bites.png Kyatchimin_rescuing_Yui.PNG Yui with covering her nose.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Smiling Yui.jpg Mako And Her Friend Yui.jpg Yuto,_Yui,_Shuu_hiding_and_watching_with_Zuppumin.PNG Yui high five with Gosei-Stop.PNG Yui Being Tied Up Bu Wanda's Nose.jpg Kamiya_family_with_Wanda_but_except_Yuto.PNG Screenshot Of Mirai And Yui.jpg Screenshot Of Yui Crying.jpg Screenshot Of Yui Holding Wanda In The Car.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui And Wanda All Leap In A Group Photo.PNG Links * Yui's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Children Category:Main characters